Kagome's Choice
by Inuluvher151
Summary: Kagome thinks she is in love with inuyasha but then she starts having dreams about a demon who is the mystery man in her dream does he feel the same way?
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's Choice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. If I did I know I wouldn't be living in Mack Town.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Fanfiction ever. So please be gentle and if you're going to flame please do it in the way where it can help me out instead of hurting my feelers! This is a Kagome and Inuyasha fic at first then it turns into a Sesshomaru and Kagome fic.  
  
It was late and Kagome was running around her room gathering stuff because she over slept.  
  
Kagome: DARN IT! She thought I'm late it's 9:00 p.m. Inuyasha is going to be pissed.  
  
Kagome gathers all of the supplies that she needs. Her first aid kit, LOTS of ramen, and other things.  
  
Kagome (as she runs out the door) See you later mom. I'm going to the feudal era to search for some more shards.  
  
Kagome's mom: all right sweetie PLEASE be careful!  
  
Kagome: don't worry!  
  
Kagome jumps through the well. Only to be greeted by Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey WENCH what took you SOOO long you only said that you was going to be gone till lunch now look it's way past lunch!  
  
Kagome: Ya I know Inuyasha I'm so sorry I fell asleep and I just now woke up.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right wench. Where's my ramen?  
  
Kagome: it's here just let me go put some water in the pot.  
  
Inuyasha: better be careful too wench!  
  
Kagome (to self) oh how sweet Inuyasha is worried about me and plus he missed me. He sure can be cute SOMETIMES but most of the time he is just a JERK!  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her funny man I wonder what she is thinking about one minute she looks happy then she looks all pissed off? STUPID WENCH!  
  
Inuyasha: What is your problem wench?  
  
Kagome: (pissed off) Nothing is bothering me and plus if there was I wouldn't tell you BAKA! SIT BOY!   
  
Kagome the walks off toward Kaede's hut  
  
Inuyasha: (to self) Kami I was just wonder why does she always have to sit me Man I hate that word Sit. I wish she never remembered that word!!!!  
  
Back at Kaede's Hut  
  
Songo: Well it sounds like Kagome is back. Poor Inuyasha only if he would show Kagome how he really felt instead of being so rude about it.  
  
Kaede: Yes I know. Well just goes to show his demon side.  
  
Songo: yeah I guess so  
  
Kagome comes storming in.  
  
Songo: hey Kagome glad to see your back. You know Inuyasha was worried about you he didn't leave the well the whole time you were gone.  
  
Inuyasha comes walking in yelling at Songo.  
  
Inuyasha: HEY YOU STUPID WENCH KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF I WAS AT THE WELL ALL DAY!!!!  
  
Songo: well.... um....   
  
Miroku: well you weren't here she was just assuming.  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP MONK! I KNOW YOUR JUST DEFENDING HER!  
  
Miroku: no I'm not we were all here in town all day gathering supplies.  
  
Inuyasha: FEH! Whatever monk  
  
Kagome: Hey Inuyasha here's your ramen.  
  
Inuyasha: humph!  
  
Kagome: (To self) well geez isn't he appreciative   
  
Kagome: Well anyways I think that we all should eat then get some sleep so we can get an early start.  
  
Songo: ( cheerfully) yeah that sounds like a plan and half to me!  
  
Inuyasha: (to self) Man those stupid wenches think they can just forget the previous conversation the must be joking! Hey this ramen tastes better than usual. Kagome's a good cook when it comes to ramen.   
  
Kagome was watching all the weird expressions going across Inuyasha face. It was pretty funny really. First she saw him look all pissed. Then he looks happy and content.   
  
Kagome (to self)-good thing I made the ramen extra special tonight or else Inuyasha would probably be yelling around about what Songo said earlier.  
  
* LOL Kagome is pretty smart making the ramen taste better so that way Inuyasha would forget was he was pissed about huh? *  
  
Pretty soon everyone started to get tired.   
  
Inuyasha posted up in his original tree, Kagome slept under his watchful eyes.  
  
*~~~~Kagome's dream/ Point of View~~~~*  
  
Kagome is sitting in a field then all of a sudden it turns dark and she sees Kikyo but wait who is she with. They start to kiss passionately. Kagome is really hurt she turns to run but falls into a hole of darkness. She is crying then sudden she sees a pair of yellow eyes she thinks it is Inuyasha but she is certain the eyes don't belong to him.  
  
*~~~~~~ end of dream~~~~~*  
  
Kagome wakes up full of tears and sweat and in Inuyasha's embrace.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome are you alright what were you dreaming of?  
  
Kagome: (to self) man that dream was just too real  
  
Kagome: oh nothing Inuyasha I'm fine I think I just need to go take a bath.  
  
Inuyasha: you know you don't have to worry about "HER" she means nothing to me I would never betray you again.  
  
Kagome: Yeah I know just I can't help it. But it's alright I know it was just a dream. (to self) yeah Inuyasha the Key word in your sentence AGAIN. I just can't trust you I want to but just the thought that you broke your promise to me before just breaks my heart and I know we could never be together.  
  
Inuyasha looks at the sadness on Kagomes face and in her eyes. Kagome turns and starts to walk towards the hot spring. Inuyasha (to self) man look at the pain in her eyes she really doesn't trust me does she. but I guess I haven't deserved it yet it was only a month ago today when she caught me with "HER" man I can't believe what an idiot I was I can't believe I kiss Kikyo that was STUPID I know how I feel for Kagome then how I feel for Kikyo, I love Kagome I just wish I could tell her that. But the last time I proclaimed my love for somebody it blew up in my face and I was pinned to a tree.  
  
To Kagome at the hot springs  
  
I wonder who that was in my dream. I know for a fact that it wasn't Inuyasha. I wonder if it was.... No it couldn't be why would he do that stuff for me I thought I was just a worthless wench in his eyes. but then ... naw I should just drop it because I know it wasn't him so yeah Kagome just enjoy the bath while you can.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey well I hope you enjoyed it. It was just something that popped in my head I don't know how good it is until you R & R if you guys enjoyed it then I will continue with the story. Please be gentle for it is my first fan fiction. if you guys want to help me out with some ideas please email me at cara_98841@hotmail.com or babey_gurl16@msn.com I will gladly use them. Thanks Inuluvher 


	2. Bath

Kagome's Choices   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. IF i DID i KNOW SESSHOMARU WOULD BE ALL MINE AND INUYASHA WOULD BE MY FRIEND DEENA151'S.  
  
While Kagome was taking a bath there were some watchful eyes watching her in the bushes. Person in the bushes: Man why do I yearn for this disgusting human? Why do I just want to run up to her and hold her and mate with her? I just wish these thoughts would leave my mind.  
  
Then Songo shows up.   
  
Songo: Hey Kagome  
  
Kagome jumps  
  
Songo: Sorry for startling you but Inuyasha told me this is where you were and I decided to come join you and don't worry about Miroku he's sound asleep  
  
Kagome: ok good I'm glad to have some company I wanted someone to talk to anyways.  
  
Songo: well that's good to hear so dish girl how come Inuyasha is so pissed off what did you do?  
  
Kagome: oh nothing. At least nothing that I know of. It was probably the dream I had that pissed him off.  
  
Songo: really what did you dream about?  
  
Kagome: well...  
  
Songo: come on Kagome you were bound to tell me one way or another.   
  
Kagome (giggling) yeah I guess your right. Well I had a dream where I saw Kikyo and she was Kissing Inuyasha then I turned around to start running and fell in to a hole. It was completely dark inside and I couldn't see anything then all of a sudden I see a pair of yellow eyes that looked like Inuyasha but I knew that they weren't. Then I woke up crying in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Songo: wow that was a way intense dream. Who do you think the owner is of those eyes?  
  
Kagome: well I think they belong to Sesshomaru. But there was so much love and worry in those eyes like they were telling me to forget about Inuyasha that they owner of them eyes would be there for me and love only me.  
  
Songo: wow that is so cool I wish I had someone that loved me that much. Except the whole Sesshomaru thing I don't think they belong to him. I think that they belong to Inuyasha you know better than I that Inuyasha does love you but he is too shy to show it.  
  
Kagome: Yeah I know maybe your right I must pretty dumb to believe that the eyes belong to Sesshomaru.  
  
The guy behind the bushes: mumbles to self: what is wrong with me? I mean I know how I feel for the Miko. But why can't she just admit that she feels the same way? Wait what the hell am I saying damn it! *Inuluvher151- I'm gonna play Sesshomaru's conscience, Well Sesshomaru I think that you like Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru: (yells out loud) Who the hell are you?  
  
Kagome and Songo scream and rush to get their clothes on.   
  
Kagome and Songo: (Yell) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PERVERT!  
  
Sesshomaru appears out of his hiding place and says: I wasn't spying on you!  
  
*Inuluvher151: yeah right you know you were you know that you want Kagome's nuts LOL! *  
  
Sesshomaru: (says out loud) SHUT THE HELL UP I DO NOT WANT HER NUTS!  
  
Kagome and Songo look at Sesshomaru funny. Then Kagome says we don't have nuts and who's nuts are you talking about anyways.  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't know what the hell you're talking about Wench and I don not have to answer your questions anyways cause I Sesshomaru answer no HUMAN!  
  
Author's notes: I'm sure glad that i got at least two reviews so far. I'm glad that they liked to story. Sorry for the misspellings and the typos. But it is really hard to concentrate when your 3 year old nephew is bothering you and it's 2 o' clock in the morning but hey i fixed the first chapter now on with the second. 


End file.
